Videojuego
Un videojuego (del inglés video game) o juego de video es un programa informático creado para el entretenimiento, basado en la interacción entre una o varias personas y un aparato electrónico que ejecuta dicho videojuego; este dispositivo electrónico puede ser una computadora, un sistema arcade, una videoconsola, un dispositivo handheld o un teléfono móvil. Géneros Los videojuegos se pueden clasificar en grupos según sus características comunes. Debido a que la mayoría de juegos vienen del mercado norteamericano, sus denominaciones más comunes están bien en inglés o usan siglas en inglés. *'Disparo en primera persona', más conocido por las siglas FPS (del inglés first-person shooter), es un género de videojuegos donde el jugador toma la perspectiva de su personaje. Como ejemplos tenemos a Star Wars: Dark Forces y Star Wars: Republic Commando. *Los simuladores de vuelo colocan al jugador como el piloto de una nave para combatir enemigos o sortear obstáculos. Ejemplos son las series X-wing, TIE Fighter o Rogue Squadron, entre otros. *'Estrategia en tiempo real' o RTS (del inglés real-time strategy), es un tipo de juego donde uno comanda un grupo de personajes o unidades desde un punto de vista de arriba a abajo. El jugador administra recursos y mejora sus unidades para combatir otro grupo de unidades rival. Ejemplos son Star Wars: Rebellion, Force Commander, Galactic Battlegrounds y Empire at War. *'Juego de rol', o RPG (del inglés role-playing game), incluye juegos donde la historia se traslada al usuario desde un perspectiva de tercera persona, existe desarrollo de personajes, y las decisiones que se toman durante el transcurso de la historia modifican el resultado del juego. Ejemplos incluyen Knights of the Old Republic y Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. *Los juegos de rol multijugador masivo en línea o MMORPG (inglés para massive multiplayer online roleplaying game) van un paso más de los RPGs, usando la Internet para permitir a múltiples jugadores interactuar con sus personajes ya sea entre ellos como con personajes no jugables, y así darle profundidad al desarrollo de la historia. Ejemplos incluyen Star Wars Galaxies, ''Clone Wars Adventures'' y Star Wars: The Old Republic. Lista de juegos por orden de publicación 1980s * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1982) * Star Wars: Death Star Battle (1983) * Star Wars: Jedi Arena (1983) * Star Wars (Famicom) (1987) * Droids: Escape from Aaron (1988) 1990s * [[Star Wars (videojuego de 1991)|Star Wars (NES)]] (1991) * [[The Empire Strikes Back (videojuego)|Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (NES)]] (1991) * Super Star Wars (1992) * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1993) * Star Wars: X-wing (1993) ** Imperial Pursuit (expansión) (1993) ** B-Wing (expansión) (1993) ** X-Wing: Collector's CD-ROM (remake) (1994) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1994) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' (1994) * Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994) ** Defender of the Empire (expansión) (1994) ** Enemy of the Empire (expansión) (1994) ** TIE Fighter: Collector's CD-ROM (remake) (1995) *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' (1996) *''Shadows of the Empire (videojuego)'' (1996) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (1997) **''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' (1997) *''Monopoly Star Wars Edition'' (1997) * Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) ** Balance of Power (expansión) (1997) *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' (1997) *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (1998) *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' (1998) * Star Wars: X-Wing Collector Series (1998) * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance (1999) *Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' (1999) 2000s *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' (2000) *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2001) **''Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) **''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego)'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003) *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' (2003) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed (2004) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees (2005) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan (2005) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2004) *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2004) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2005) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' (2005) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) (2005) *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic (2005) '' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (2006) ** Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' (2006) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' (2006) *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' (2006) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (2007) *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' (2007) *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (2009) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' (2009) 2010s *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (2010) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (2010) *''Star Wars Arcade: Falcon Gunner'' (2010) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (2011) *''Kinect Star Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Collection'' (2012) *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars Pinball'' (2013) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' (2013) *''Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover'' (2013) *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' (2013) *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' (2013) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' (2014) *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons'' (2014) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2015) *Lego Star Wars:The Force Awakens (2016) Juegos Cancelados *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3'' *''Star Wars: 1313'' Juegos con un futuro desconocido *''Star Wars: Battlefront III'' Enlaces externos * Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Términos del mundo real